Kyklooppi
Kyklooppi was the guardian of Kyklooppi's Kove during Dragonhollow's Fifth Era. =Details= ---- =History= ---- Early Life Kyklooppi was one of the oldest creatures given life by the Pantheon, ruling the waters in the Ancient Era many aeons before humanity. ]] After Eris lifted the ban on conflict between her subjects, Kyklooppi conquered the oceans of Dragonhollow—which he called 'worlds'—from his array of ocean monuments. After laying waste to countless aquatic kingdoms and gaining supremacy of the seas, he became known as the 'Destroyer of Worlds'. This activity drew the attention of the Dragonkin, who besieged Kyklooppi's home and demanded his surrender so that he could be forced to fight under their banners. The elder guardian refused and fought back valiantly, but in the end he was forced to flee after his wife and children were slaughtered and his residence stolen. The only possession he managed to take with him was his valuable gem. The Kove Kyklooppi swam upriver through a network of streams and tributaries until he reached a large inland lake in Outer Pandora. There he established Kyklooppi's Kove, a sea lantern dome on the lakebed. ]] With his eye on deadly vengeance, the elder guardian gathered old minions to his noble cause and secured his fortress against another attack by the Dragonkin. On 5E:104, the Archpriest HyperSilence chose Kyklooppi's Kove as a location for the Second Phase of Dungeon Quest II. Eleven days later, Tox discovered the dungeon and commenced a raid upon it. Despite the best efforts of Kyklooppi, he was able to bypass the mining fatigue debuff and enter the Kove by constructing an airlock. The invader recognized the elder guardian as the biggest threat and cornered him, only to fall into his trap. Kyklooppi deployed his spikes and delivered a Thorns-like effect that crippled Tox, allowing his guardian minions to concentrate their fire in a coordinated attack that forced the man to retreat. Kyklooppi then went on the offensive, repeatedly launching his powerful laser only to have it deflected by the man's shield. Realizing distance was to his detriment, the elder guardian allowed Tox to lure him back to the airlock, intending to overwhelm the human's defenses and crush him as he once did to so many Dragonkin. battles guardians and shulkers in Kyklooppi's Kove]] Kyklooppi smothered his bearded foe with both his defensive spikes and his devastating laser at point-blank range. In turn, Tox alternated attacks between a Sharpness V axe and a Sweeping Edge III blade. Both warriors fought desperately, hoping to overcome the others' rapidly restoring lifeforce—the natural regenerative capabilities of Kyklooppi's flesh and the enchanted golden apple eaten by Tox—by simply smashing each other with everything they had. Eventually, the elder guardian began to tire and realized he was in trouble. Unfortunately, Kyklooppi had fallen for Tox's trap, as his large body blocked the airlock entrance and prevented his own minions from coming to his aid. He had no choice but to see the duel through to the end. In the end, though he came very close to emerging victorious, Tox was able to overwhelm Kyklooppi with axe blow after axe blow and the elder guardian finally perished, having never quenched his need for vengeance against the Dragonkin. From his floating corpse, the raider extracted his prized blue gem as well as a half-digested Dragonkin shield. =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Kyklooppi is a Finnish translation of Cyclops, an allusion to the elder guardian's single eye and yet another reference among many in Dragonhollow to Greek mythology. HyperSilence created Kyklooppi and his backstory for Kyklooppi's Kove, part of Dungeon Quest II. Category:NPCs Category:Bosses